Charlie Swan
Charlie Swan is the father of Bella Swan and the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Biography Life before the series Charlie and Renée, Bella's mother, were not married for a long time. Renée left Charlie soon after Bella was born. Now, Bella only saw her dad for two weeks in the summertime. Charlie was still in love with Renee, but came to accept that she didn't love him anymore. Charlie is good friends with Billy Black, who lives on a reservation near La Push. Billy's son, Jacob becomes a good friend of Bella. Twilight Charlie has lived in Forks, Washington and when Bella (his daughter) was 17 she moved in with him when her mother moved to Florida with her new husband. After a couple months, Bella fell in love with Edward Cullen, a vampire who also lives in Forks. Charlie was surprised, and tentatively accepted Bella's choice, oblivious to the fact that Edward is a vampire. The couple believes that it is for the best that Charlie doesn't know what the truth is about Edward and his family. In the Twilight movie, Charlie is constantly making sure that Bella has her pepper spray on her. When Bella goes to prom, he gives her a new can of spray, not trusting Edward after what happened the previous time she went out with him. However, he is accepting of Edward being Bella's boyfriend. At the beginning of the book, he gets Bella a Chevy pickup truck. New Moon Some time later, Edward suddenly left, claiming he no longer loved Bella in order to keep her safe. Bella fell into a deep depression, leaving Charlie hurt because he was unable to help his only daughter. Bella later ran off with Alice Cullen - who had come back in a confusion due to her special visions that led her to think Bella was dead - when she heard Edward was going to commit suicide, leaving Charlie worried sick. After they return, Charlie banned Edward from the house, no longer trusting him, and forbade Bella from seeing him again. But Bella threatened to move out if he didn't retract his decisions. Charlie grudgingly agreed, but grounded Bella. Charlie showed an obvious preference to Jacob Black for "stitching Bella up" when Edward left. Eclipse In Eclipse, Charlie still mistrusts Edward and worries that Bella's whole life is revolving around the Cullens. As a result, he agrees to end Bella's grounding under the condition that she spend time with her other friends, as well as try to work things out with Jacob. Charlie makes it clear that he wants Bella to choose Jacob over Edward, especially when he approved of Jacob forcing a kiss on Bella. Throughout the book Charlie is very worried about the mysterious murders happening in Seattle, which are being committed by Victoria, the mate of James, a vampire who once hunted Bella. Towards the end of the book, he spends time in La Push with Billy as a ploy by Bella and the werewolves to keep him safe during the fight against Victoria and the new born vampires. Near the end of the book, Charlie feels that he is going to lose Bella, and tells her to give him a warning if she decides to run off. Sometime later, Bella came home after visiting Jacob and told Charlie that she had broken off with him to remain with Edward. Charlie was disappointed that she chose Edward, also disapproved of her telling Jacob this while he was recovering from injuries he had received, but was forced to accept her choice. He also pointed out that he noticed that Edward seemed to care for Bella's safety a bit more than Jacob did. Breaking Dawn At the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward tell Charlie about their engagement. Charlie reacted with rage when he thought Bella was pregnant, but calmed down when told that wasn't the case. Instead of telling them that he didn't approve of them getting married, Charlie told Bella she would have to tell her mother about their engagement herself, knowing that Renée was strongly against early marriage. It turned out, however, that Renee's feelings about marriage applied only to her, and she accepted Bella's choice wholeheartedly. After this, Charlie felt like there was nothing he could do, and begrudgingly accepted Bella's marriage to Edward. Meanwhile, Charlie has also started a search for Jacob, who ran away after being rejected by Bella. When Charlie heard that Bella and Edward were back from their honeymoon, he was told that he couldn't see her. He went crazy with worry when Carlisle falsely told him that Bella had picked up a rare disease in South America. In reality, she was pregnant with a half-human half-vampire baby, and it was growing at an abnormal rate. A little over a month later, Bella gave birth to her and Edward's daughter Renesmee. Jacob imprinted on the baby, releasing him from his broken heart over Bella. When Jacob learned that the Cullens were planning on moving away, he believed that Charlie was the reason. Unwilling to be away from Renesmee, he went to talk to Charlie and phased into his wolf-form, hoping that Charlie knowing about their world would keep the Cullens around. Charlie was shocked to discover the existence of a mythical world, but told Jacob (and later Bella) not to tell him anymore than what was necessary for him to know. He went to talk to Bella (who by now had become a vampire), and met his granddaughter for the first time. Edward said Renesmee was his niece and that he and Bella were adopting her. Charlie, however, figured out the truth when he stared into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes; his chocolate brown eyes. He agreed, however, to stick with what was going to be the public story to protect Bella and Renesmee. He coons Renesmee constantly, and states that she is prettier than any baby he's ever seen, including Bella. He is also cheered by the fact that Renesmee's middle name is Carlie, a combination of Carlisle and Charlie. He and Bella also agreed not to tell Renée about the mythical world or about Renesmee, since they knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. By the end of the book, Charlie has grown close to his new family, and also appears to have developed a romantic relationship with Sue Clearwater. It is not known whether this is true or not. His friendship with Billy, however, is said to not be what it once was. Charlie, however doesn't find out his daughter Bella is a vampire. Personality and traits Edward can see Charlie's thoughts, and he feels the emotional direction behind his thoughts as opposed to the words. When Bella was in a near-car accident in Twilight/Midnight Sun, Edward saw that Charlie loves and cares for Bella a lot more than he likes to let her know. Also, he enjoys spending time by himself watching baseball or fishing; this, was passed on to Bella, who was quite the loner herself before meeting Edward and the Cullen's. It is also stated that Bella got her clumsiness from Charlie. He has a mustache and curly brown hair, though in the movies he has straight brown hair. Bella has said that her relationship with her father is quite odd, but she found Charlie more easier to live with since he respects her privacy when she needs it even though he is protective of her. Charlie is described as overbearing at times but loving. It is made obvious in the book, that Charlie has a hard time trying to be involved in Bella's life because he is more shy than her mother. Charlie tries to accept Edward as Bella's boyfriend in Twilight, but he resents him after he leaves in New Moon and causes Bella to go into serious depression. Relationships Bella Swan Bella is Charlie's daughter. He loves her deeply even though they don’t speak a lot. When Charlie got a divorce from his wife, Renée Dwyer, she moved to Phoenix, Arizona taking Bella with her. In the early years after the divorce Bella used to come and visit him in the summer, when it became apparent that Bella hated Forks. When she was there they would go fishing, among other things which Bella also hated. At the age of seventeen, in her junior year of high school, Bella moved back to Forks in order to allow her mother to travel with her new husband, Phil Dwyer. Charlie respects her privacy and they often spend comfortable moments of silence together. After moving in Bella began to do the cooking around the house which Charlie seemed to appreciate, even though he doesn't say anything. He is very protective over her, rushing to her school when he heard there was an accident and even distrusting Edward after the (staged) fight they had. Renée Dwyer Charlie's ex-wife, she divorced him after realizing she had rushed into a marriage. Charlie still cares about Renée, and expresses to Bella his contentment in her happiness with Phil. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal Actor Billy Burke was given the role of Charlie in Twilight. He reprised his role in New Moon and will be returning for the upcoming Eclipse. External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Fathers